1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle luggage compartment structure in which a tray for housing small articles is provided in a vehicle luggage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles to be carried in a vehicle luggage compartment differ not only in size or shape, but the number of items also varies each time the luggage compartment is used. Particularly for daily use, comparatively small articles (small items) are often placed in a luggage compartment. Since such small articles occupy only a very small part of a luggage compartment, these items may slide and overturn in the luggage compartment when the vehicle moves, when the brake is applied, and when the vehicle makes a turn. Due to this, there is a possibility that not only these small articles but also other articles and/or inside walls of the luggage compartment may be damaged.
In order to avoid such damage, there are passenger cars having, for example, a tray(s) provided in the luggage compartment thereof. The tray(s) is box-shaped and has an open top, thereby allowing small articles to be put into the tray from the top. Moreover, the tray(s) is fixed in the luggage compartment so as not to move in the luggage compartment, thereby preventing the tray from rattling while the vehicle travels.
However, since, in such vehicles, a gap between an inner top wall (e.g., an upper back panel) of the luggage compartment and the opening on the top side of the tray is narrow, there is a problem that it is difficult for small items to be put in and taken out from the tray through the gap.
If a luggage compartment can be partitioned by dividers, articles are prevented from sliding and/or overturning in the luggage compartment even if the articles to be carried in the luggage compartment are of a relatively large size. Accordingly, the articles and/or inside walls of the luggage compartment can be prevented from being damaged.
As a related art of the present invention, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-2747 discloses a luggage compartment structure in which a storage box is provided underneath a rear shelf, which is located behind rear seats and is capable of being opened and closed. This technique is simply to provide a storage box and lacks consideration for taking things out from the storage box and the like. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-287185, a mounting structure of a luggage box in a luggage room is disclosed. This technique is merely a structure in which a side-rim flange of the luggage box is simply fixed to a side wall of the luggage room by a clip, and lacks consideration for taking things out from the luggage box and the like. JP-A No. 8-318787 discloses a structure including two guide rails provided on a floor surface of a luggage compartment, a support plate provided between the two guide rails, and a support plate rotating device for rotating the support plate between a horizontal state in which the support plate is lying on the floor surface and a vertical state in which the support plate is erected vertically on the floor surface. This technique is provided with a very complex and high cost structure, which merely partitions the luggage compartment, and does not relate to a tray for housing small articles designed to facilitate taking things out therefrom.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to obtain a vehicle luggage compartment structure which allows small articles to be easily put in and taken out from a tray provided in a luggage compartment, and which enables the luggage compartment to be partitioned by the tray.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a storage structure for use in a vehicle having a luggage compartment with a floor comprises: (a) a pair of guides mountable in a luggage compartment of a vehicle, spaced apart and opposing one another, with the guides extending in a generally longitudinal direction relative to the vehicle; (b) a tray slidably mounted between the guides when the guides are mounted in the luggage compartment; (c) a first retainer releasably locking the tray in a first position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray at a predefined elevation above the floor of the luggage compartment and oriented generally horizontal; and (d) a second retainer releasably locking the tray in a second position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray oriented substantially non-horizontal. Therefore, the tray is not only kept substantially horizontal but also can slide, so that small articles can be easily put in. Moreover, the tray can be kept in a non-horizontal state to easily partition the luggage compartment.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a storage structure for use in a vehicle having a luggage compartment with a floor comprises: (a) a pair of guides mountable in a luggage compartment of a vehicle, spaced apart and opposing one another, with the guides extending in a generally longitudinal direction relative to the vehicle; (b) a tray slidably mounted between the guides when the guides are mounted in the luggage compartment; and (c) first and second retainers, the first retaining the tray in a first position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray at a predefined elevation above the floor of the luggage compartment and oriented generally horizontal, and the second retainer retaining the tray in a second position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray oriented substantially non-horizontal, wherein the retainers permit the tray to be moved from either one of the first and the second positions, slid into the other one of the first and the second positions and retained therein, without requiring the tray to be demounted from the guides. Therefore, conversion from a function as a tray to a function as a partition, and vice versa can take place easily and quickly.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a storage structure for use in a vehicle having a luggage compartment with a floor comprises: (a) a pair of guides mountable in a luggage compartment of a vehicle, spaced apart and opposing one another, with the guides extending in a generally longitudinal direction relative to the vehicle; (b) a tray slidably mounted between the guides when the guides are mounted in the luggage compartment; and (c) first and second retainers, the first removably retaining the tray in a first position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray at a predefined elevation above the floor of the luggage compartment and oriented generally horizontal, and the second retainer removably retaining the tray in a second position when the tray is slidably mounted between the guides, with the tray oriented substantially non-horizontal, wherein the tray is moved from either of said positions to the other of said positions, through another position in which the tray is at least partially detached from the guides. Therefore, in addition to the effects produced by the functions as a tray and a partition, there is an effect which enables more of the luggage compartment to be used since the tray can be easily and completely removed from the luggage compartment.